


【胜出】被卖到爆豪家之后的日子 H

by LeviD



Series: 【胜出】被卖到爆豪家之后的日子 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviD/pseuds/LeviD
Summary: = =我们小天使终于迎来了发情期…终于要emmm





	【胜出】被卖到爆豪家之后的日子 H

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然…居然写了肉…  
> 果然好难QAQ我尽力了  
> 预警预警再预警  
> 不会写好难过【埋头

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
爆豪觉得最近绿谷有些不太对劲。  
绿谷开始散发甜味，这几天愈来愈浓。  
爆豪看绿谷没什么反应或者自己有哪里不舒服也就没说什么。

这天爆豪下班回到家，刚进玄关就嗅到空气里极甜的味道，客厅没有开灯也没有动静，直觉不太妙，走进开着灯的厨房，只有泡进水里的八宝米和削了一半皮的土豆。

爆豪探了眼没开灯的书房，这下确定就是在关了门的卧室了。  
刚推开门，扑面而来的气味让爆豪迈出的脚僵在原地。勉强按开灯，爆豪看到了蜷缩在床上背对着自己的绿谷。

 

这种情况想也明白是怎么回事，脑子开始不受控制了，爆豪走到床边，克制着想要触碰绿谷的冲动，开口问“抑制剂呢？”。  
绿谷清晰地闻到了来自爆豪身上的味道，这是他在经历发情期前都不曾闻到过的，而对于未被标记的Omega来说Alpha的气味无疑是巨大的刺激，本就难受得哆嗦的绿谷因为爆豪的靠近控制不住地喘着粗气，“用…用完了。”  
“你这几天开始散发味道是因为进入发情期，然后就一直在用？”这家伙怎么一点儿都不告诉自己，爆豪紧皱着眉头。  
绿谷没想到自己发出的气味早被爆豪察觉了，但现在也说不出什么，只能点头。

爆豪收敛着信息素，握了握拳头试图让自己保持清醒，“我现在去给你买，再坚持会儿。”爆豪转身的瞬间被拉住了手腕，“别走咔酱。”隔着布料仍能感受到的灼热温度迫使爆豪倒吸了口气，依旧极尽耐心地安慰道“我不走远，我去给你买抑制剂，就在附近。”  
“别走…”绿谷扭动着身躯与床面摩擦借以缓解燥热，意识已经开始涣散，只能口齿不清地呢喃着’咔酱’。  
愈发浓烈的味道和绿谷的低语令爆豪发狂，咬着牙竭力抵抗着本能时说出话有种发狠的意味“你知道我留下意味着什么么笨久。你如果已经神志不清开始受本能趋势了就松开手，这样对你我都好。”毕竟趁着发情期对他出手的话总有种趁人之危的感觉。爆豪感觉到抓着自己的手明显一滞，但转而又被抓紧了些。  
绿谷的眼睛已经蒙上了雾气，不失坚定的眼神就这么望进爆豪眼底，“咔酱…是你，就可以。”

 

一触即发。

舌尖相碰的瞬间两人脑中响起爆炸的轰鸣声，怎么也交换不够的唾液没有令预想中的口干舌燥得到丝毫缓解，耳垂被爆豪纠缠带来的潮热引得绿谷阵阵颤抖，与此同时爆豪的手伸进上衣抚上腰间的触感让绿谷应接不暇，滑过的地方好像燃着随时可能爆开一般，爆豪用残存的理智控制着手上的力度，谁料绿谷紧贴着自己的手并不自觉地随之扭动，爆豪砸了下舌，扒掉绿谷身上除最后一条以外的所有衣物，少年泛红的躯体暴露在空气中，被撕咬尽数吞进猩红的眸子里。

比自身温度低了很多的空气让绿谷略微清醒，意识到是怎样的状况后，绿谷用胳膊尽可能挡住自己的脸，这情景让爆豪不禁勾起唇角，抬手扯掉领带，好似恶意般啃咬过绿谷的脖颈，铺天盖地的信息素包裹住了绿谷，满鼻腔的辛辣气息，强烈的感觉惊得绿谷用手推上爆豪的肩，没有力道的推搡带有欲拒还迎的意味。

额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨，爆豪落下一串吻，舌头滑向胸前其中一颗红婴时，绿谷不受控制地“啊—”了出声，旋即用手捂住自己的嘴，可惜这样并没能很好地抑住声音。果子被爆豪咬住吮吸打转，胸前的刺激令绿谷头皮发麻，随着爆豪手里的动作不时地泄露着喘息。爆豪的另一只手也不识闲地伸进绿谷的口中，嘴专心致志地攻克着面前的两朵红果。

嘴里有所凭借，绿谷下意识地舔舐伸入嘴里的手指，从指尖轻咬，到指腹与舌头纠缠，绿谷将爆豪的食指中指全部含进嘴里，由底端一路吮吸到指尖。偶尔嘬出的声音是最佳的催化剂，爆豪用指腹摩擦着绿谷的口腔壁，扫过上颚的触感让绿谷身体一抖。

爆豪抽回手指，拉出的透明液体落在绿谷整个嘴角，爆豪如数舔过，怎么也不够的津液交换。绿谷的身子已经一片柔软，内裤也因为分泌出的液体显出水渍，然而爆豪并没有脱掉那条底裤，而直接将手伸进去握住绿谷的分身，分不清谁的更热。“嗯啊…啊…”连绿谷自己都不曾把玩过的地方哪经得了爆豪这样熟练的手法，极具技巧的揉搓与套弄令爆豪手里稚嫩的物什吐露出更多的液体，绿谷羞得不敢睁眼把手指插入爆豪的发间。

爆豪解开皮带与拉链，拉过绿谷的手放到自己的中心，“摸我，笨久。”爆豪哑着嗓子在绿谷耳边低声说道。充斥着情欲的声音在绿谷听来格外的性感，绿谷有样学样地伺弄着对方的蓬勃，听到对方因为自己的动作而发出的喘息内心生出奇妙的成就感。

爆豪拉掉绿谷最后一层布料，手不施重力地抚过大腿内侧似是安慰，爆豪拉开一段距离盯着绿谷，绿谷睁开眼睛看到全身赤裸的自己，爆豪的手的位置，以及自己手里的肿胀大物，偷偷咽了口口水，双手搂上爆豪的脖子，将自己的嘴再次印上对方的唇，缓缓张开了双腿。

爆豪会意般舔了下绿谷的唇瓣，手向下伸去，一片湿软。爆豪一指探入正在分泌液体的小口，细细地向前摸索，拥上来的软肉让爆豪感叹这是等下自己要进去的地方，想想就要发狂。爆豪看绿谷并没什么不适，增加一指，绿谷轻轻哼出声，喘息不断。爆豪转动着手指，一点点挪动，在触碰到某处时绿谷的呻吟破口而出，“那…那里不要…咔酱…”绿谷眼圈泛红，爆豪看到绿谷这种兔子般的表情起了坏心思，“嗯？这里？”说着按过那一点。“咔酱不…不要…不要这样…”绿谷的声音已经带上哭腔。爆豪不再戏弄绿谷，再添一指，试探性抽动，待绿谷适应。

爆豪抽出手指，捞过绿谷的腿放在身体两侧，蓄势待发。  
绿谷羞得想将头埋进枕头，却始终没有叫停。爆豪扶着自己的活儿对准绿谷的穴口，“笨久，疼的话告诉我。”说完，动腰挺进。仅仅是头部进入已经让绿谷吃了些苦头，但嘴里流出的只有呻吟，绿谷努力试图放松身体。

爆豪看到绿谷不太舒服却努力在适应的表情，咬了咬牙，捞着绿谷的腿全部挺了进去。绿谷仰头失声，生理性泪水夺眶而出。不得不说爆豪在进去的瞬间爽得想爆粗口，最终只在心底骂了句，太他妈紧了。

尽管爆豪很想肆意地搅动一番，但作为成年人的理智一直警告着自己要很温柔地对待身下的人。绿谷瞳孔回神后看到爆豪满头的汗和紧蹙着的眉头，显然在克制地不敢随意动作。尽管后面的感觉不太好受，但绿谷在这刻真的很想笑，他感受到爆豪在自己体内的火热。绿谷对着爆豪张开双臂，“咔酱来吧，标记我。”

爆豪的理智彻底断线。

爆豪抛开束缚遵从本能，驰骋在绿谷身上。肉棒冲开肉壁，缱绻而来的软肉又缠裹上自己的肉棒，这感觉让他失控，爆豪抽出自己，又被穴紧紧吸住他似在挽留，爆豪低吼着全部挤入，拼了命地索取，汗水顺着额头 脸侧落到绿谷的小腹上。绿谷随着爆豪的动作颠簸，渐渐不适的感觉变为异样的快感，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎冲上大脑，甜腻的声音也毫不遮拦地散在空气里，进到爆豪耳里无疑是最好的鼓励。

绿谷来不及反应就被爆豪翻了个个儿，从后面被贯穿，顶到了前所未有的深度，爆豪的手抚上了绿谷的柱体，与身后猛烈不同的揉捏，绿谷不受控制地喊着“咔酱…好深啊咔酱…唔啊…”，绿谷右手伸向后面企图能让爆豪慢点，爆豪则拉过绿谷的胳膊以此为凭借不断冲刺，因为这样的姿势很轻易就碰到了那一点，爆豪就卯足了劲儿用肉棒碾压，前面的手也不断换着抚摸方式。“不要啊咔酱…不要…呜…”由于后入姿势够到了不同之前的深度角度，加前面的刺激，绿谷有些吃不消，哭声乞求着爆豪。

爆豪的手滑过绿谷的脊椎，看似听从绿谷，减缓自己的动作，手离开绿谷的分身，实际肉棒有意无意地蹭过绿谷的敏感点，猛烈的刺激突变刻意不让人满足的挑逗，这下更让绿谷不知所措，只能叫着“咔酱…”。  
“嗯…？”爆豪假装不知。  
绿谷微微扭动着腰迎合爆豪的动作，但被爆豪巧妙地避开，绿谷把头埋进枕头里不知道该怎么办。爆豪俯身靠近绿谷，贴近对方耳朵问“你想我怎么做？”绿谷小声咕哝，爆豪假借听不清，绿谷自暴自弃地抬起头“给我…咔酱”。爆豪一勾唇角，“乖”，重新抚慰起分身，并捏着绿谷的腰不断挺进，房间又开始回荡绿谷撩人的叫声。

俩人沉浸在交合的快感中，爆豪撞开绿谷的生殖腔，令绿谷有些吃痛，但绿谷依旧用最柔软的部分承接着爆豪带给自己的痛楚与快意，随着逐渐加快的撞击，意识到自己快在绿谷的体内成结，爆豪掰过绿谷的脸，将绿谷发出的吟声悉数吞下，交换唾液，深吻，手上的动作也逐渐加快，成结的瞬间爆豪咬住绿谷后颈的腺体，注入自己的信息素。同时后穴与脖颈的痛处促使绿谷射了出来“啊啊—啊！”。

穴中的阳物一时退不出来，爆豪搂着绿谷侧躺在床上，空气里一时间只有两人的呼吸声。

 

“咔酱…”  
“嗯。”  
“喜…喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
爆豪亲了亲绿谷的后颈。  
绿谷听出了爆豪声音里的笑意。

—TBC—

**Author's Note:**

> 大…大概就是这样了TAT  
> 总之不影响剧情


End file.
